Whirlpool of Fairy Tail
by Diresituation
Summary: During the kidnapping of Kushina an anima sucks up Kushina and her kidnappers after being saved by the dark wizard Zeref they fall in love and have a child together, this is the story of their son Naruto Z. Uzumaki and his friends.


**This just came to me about a few days ago and it got me thinking about something's and you know what I decided to make something out of it. Though this one is going to be kind of like an A and B kind of story so you'll see story B in about a few days or so I hope. I kept on thinking about the pairing for both and I decided to pair Lisanna and Naruto up for this one and the B plot I guess you'll have to wait and see how it goes. Disclaimer: I don't own, sell, or have anything having to do with either Fairy Tail or Naruto.**

**Jinchuriki meets Dark Wizard**

(Elemental Nations)

"Come girl hurry up before we get caught" a cloud ninja exclaimed!

"_Please someone, anyone save me" a redheaded girl thought._

"I sure as hell hope that the Raikage will be pleased with us after we get back" another cloud ninja said.

"I bet you anything that he'll promote us for this" the third cloud ninja said.

Now you may be wondering what is going on so I'll tell you earlier this day thirteen year old Kushina Uzumaki the Nidaime Jinchuriki was kidnapped by three cloud ninja and was getting very close to the border and if she reached it then all would be lost for the poor girl. Though it seemed like that the village that she was staying in didn't even want her seeing as all of them instead of coming to rescue her went right for a bar to get wasted even the Sandaime Hokage.

Though it seemed like Kami was on Kushina's side this night as a beam of light came crashing down on the four ninja and started to bring them up into the sky with all four of the ninja freaking out about what the hell was happening to them as Kushina started to get a second burst of life and started to fight back against her attackers by kicking one of them in the balls with a chakra infused kick and the other two she slammed her elbow into them.

(Earthland: Tenrou Island)

When the four landed the cloud ninja glared red at Kushina as the girl in front of them injured them so. The leader got an idea as he walked to his other two friends and told them something and this in turn made the other smirk with glee.

"Well seeing as we have no idea where the hell we are I think it's time we have some fun with you" the first cloud ninja said.

"But don't worry this will only hurt for a moment at best" the second cloud ninja said.

The three slowly walked up to Kushina who in turn was walking back into a tree as she knew what these ninja wanted from her and at the moment she was too damn scared to do anything right now. Then just as things began to look down for the poor redhead someone that looked like a teenager burst from the branches and started to glare at the men in front of the girl.

"What do you plan on doing to this girl" the teen asked?

"Well we plan on having fun with this little girl to 'relieve' ourselves and we are going to use this girl to do it" the second cloud ninja said.

What they didn't know was that they stumbled into the legendary dark wizard Zeref and boy after he heard what they planned to do to Kushina he was now beyond pissed off.

"So you planned on taking away this girls innocence in a forest because you wanted to" Zeref sneered.

"Yes and if you don't move you'll d-"the third cloud ninja said.

The third cloud ninja never got a chance to finish his sentence as Zeref grabbed the man's neck and snapped it like a twig before looking at the other two. The two cloud ninja began to take a step back and then Zeref moved forward and in a burst of speed got behind the other two cloud ninja and rammed both his fists into the ninja's back and used some of his magic and killed the two ninja like it was nothing.

Kushina through all this was looking at this teenager with a look of awe and something inside of her snapped and for the first time since her parents died she felt love for a person and it was the person that not only saved her life but the person that was standing in front of her.

"Thank you for saving me" Kushina said.

"It's no problem at all" Zeref said.

Then Zeref undid the rope and began to walk away until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and looked behind him and saw Kushina hugging on to him for dear life. This confused Zeref to no end as people would usually scream in terror at seeing him and then try and kill him but not this person behind him.

"Please don't leave me, I have no friends and I don't know where I am" Kushina pleaded.

"You don't want to near me my power will kill you if you stay near me" Zeref said.

"Wait you have something inside you that you can't control right" Kushina said.

"Indeed I do and it never stops" Zeref said.

"Then you and I are the same then, I have a giant nine tail fox demon sealed inside me and everyone looks at me with hate and disgust in their eyes" Kushina said.

This caused Zeref to go wide eye and look at Kushina who was now tearing up and for the first time the dark wizard Zeref was beginning to become flustered. Inside his mind this made Zeref think about why because he was never this flustered before in his life and now this beautiful redhead in front of him was making him feel this way.

"_Wait a minute did I just think she was beautiful, I mean sure she looks nice and all but that is a word I never thought I would ever think in my life" Zeref thought._

"Well might I at least know your name before anything else" Zeref asked?

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki and I'm from Uzushiogakure no Sato nice to meet you" Kushina said.

"My name is Zeref and that's all" Zeref said.

Kushina looked at Zeref who in turn looked in her eyes to see if there was anything they could say to one another before they went on with their lives seeing as Kushina was stuck in Fiore and could not find a way out.

In the back of Kushina's mind she began to think about the people back in Konohagakure no Sato and how they treated her like she was a piece of meat to be used and then thrown away on the streets fir someone else to pick up and do the exact thing all over again. This in turn made her look at her surroundings and smiled at how beautiful it was.

"So Zeref-kun, what makes you so hated by people" Kushina asked?

"Well Kushina-chan, for some reason I have very unstable magic and it goes off on its own causing people to die and thus the people of this world back away from me thinking that it's going to be their turn from just looking at me funny" Zeref explained!

"Just for something that fucking stupid the people of this land shun you I can't believe it" Kushina said.

This caused Zeref to look at Kushina with wide eyes as he was looking at the redhead who was claiming that even something as uncontrollable powers was something stupid. This caused Zeref for the first time in over four hundred years to chuckle at the female Uzumaki. For some odd reason Zeref felt calm around her like his magical powers weren't going to go out of control on their own.

Kushina looked at Zeref who was chuckling and pouted cutely and this caused the dark wizard to just lose it and was now on the ground laughing and Kushina stopped pouting and looked at Zeref through her violet eyes and noticed that he was someone that she would care for the rest of her days even if she was sent back to the Elemental Nations.

Though soon Kushina found herself in her mindscape after she and Zeref fell asleep and Kushina using Zeref's chest as her pillow. She noticed that the fox that was sealed inside her was looking at her with some kind of smile.

"**So my new jailer has come to meet me how nice" the fox said.**

"So how come I'm here, the last thing I remember was falling asleep with Zeref-kun" Kushina asked?

"**Well human you're here so that I can warn you that as soon as you let down your guard I'll get out and end you" the fox said.**

"I doubt that fuzzy, because this is my mind and I can control it not you" Kushina said.

Kushina snapped her finger and chains wrapped around the neck of the nine tailed fox spirit causing him to gag as he couldn't breathe. Then Kushina snapped her finger again and a massive rock surrounded the fox as more chains grabbed him and slammed him on the boulder as spikes rammed through his arms, legs, and all nine tails making the massive fox roar in pain and Kushina just smirked and walked away from the fox.

"**DAMN YOU HUMAN, AS SOON AS I GET OUT I'LL KILL YOU AND THAT OTHER HUMAN" the fox roared!**

Kushina didn't even turn around as she snapped her fingers again, now bolts of electricity started to shock the massive fox and the fox started to roar in even more pain and finally slumped down as his eyes fell he noticed Kushina vanishing.

(Four months later)

We now find Kushina smiling as she made her way to her boyfriend Zeref who was also smiling thinking about the redheaded Uzumaki that somehow wormed her way into his heart. During the four months the two grew together as Kushina explained her life to Zeref and he in turn told her about his.

Also Kushina started to gain her persona as a true Uzumaki because of her massive talent for Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Chakra Chains. Her life was so much better in Fiore then she had back in the Elemental Nations she had a boyfriend, a better life, and for the first time in her life after the fall of Uzushiogakure no Sato she was happy.

Zeref was also feeling the most wonderful emotions having met the redheaded Uzumaki with her ever cheerful personality always kept a smile on his face. The dark wizard couldn't help but be happy as there was one single person that he met wasn't afraid of him and grew to love the dark wizard like a normal person loves their significant other.

"Zeref-kun, how are you today" Kushina asked?

"I feel wonderful after seeing you Kushina-chan" Zeref said.

"You know compliments like that will get you nowhere yet my love" Kushina said.

"Darn and here I thought something might happen" Zeref teased.

"Well then how about this as a sorry then" Kushina asked?

Kushina walked up to Zeref and planted her warm, soft lips on Zeref's tender and moist lips and it was absolute bliss for the two. Though soon Zeref snaked his tongue into Kushina's mouth and danced with Kushina's tongue as they held each other intimately. The two continued for about three minutes until they needed air so they separated though both had a nice blush on their face looking into each other's eyes.

"So Kushina-chan, do you ever wish you could go back to your home world" Zeref asked?

"Only if you could come with me, and then we would run away with one another to find a place that would accept our love" Kushina said.

"Then I think we'll be staying in Fiore for the rest of our lives" Zeref said.

"I won't mind one bit seeing as I'll be in your arms for the rest of my life" Kushina said.

"You know that doesn't sound so bad I'd like that very much" Zeref said.

Then Kushina dipped her hand into her pocket and brought out a pair of rings one being crimson red and the other being sea blue. She handed one to Zeref that happened to be sea blue and Kushina was wearing the crimson red ring and smiled at her boyfriend.

"These rings belonged to my parents and they gave them to me in case I find someone that I want to give a ring to and I found him" Kushina said.

"Well Kushina-chan I find it very sweet and I hope that I'll be able to give you something in return later on in life" Zeref said.

"Who knows Zeref-kun, but when the time comes I can't wait to see what you have to offer" Kushina said.

The two stood there in silence for about three minutes holding each other and it felt fantastic as the two people who thought they could never find happiness finally found that one person that completed them so much.

(Seven years later)

We now find a twenty year old Kushina leaning on Zeref's shoulder with a smile on her face as she looked at her lover and patted her stomach that was bulging out from being five months pregnant with her and Zeref's child.

Kushina could still remember the look of shock on Zeref's face when she told him that she was pregnant and all Zeref could do is widen his eyes to a portion that was unheard of for about four minutes before picking Kushina up and spinning her around both laughing as they thought about being parents to their unborn child.

(Elemental Nations)

We find Minato Namikaze age twenty looking at his wife Haruka Hyuga a branch family member who Minato fell in love with in his third year of the ninja academy and he was holding their daughter Dawn Namikaze who was still in his wife's gut and they knew that something great was going to happen to the village.

In the past seven years the village fell out of favor of the daimyo who was beyond pissed that they lost one of the Uzumaki Clan due to not caring at all for the girl and was so damn close to marching his samurai army down to Konoha and erasing it off the face of the Elemental Nations if not for the fact that his son and Minato happened to be friends after Minato helped his son from getting kidnapped from Iwa ninja.

Though that didn't mean that Konoha got off with nothing but a slap on the wrist, they lost twenty S-rank missions, thirteen A-rank missions, and fifteen B-rank missions. Along with their spending being cut as the daimyo cut some of Konoha's economic things and gave them to the other nations.

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage was kicked out of his office and the daimyo named Minato the Yondaime Hokage stating that this one won't be as bad as the past Hokage. Danzo and the other two elders on the council got executed for secretly joining forces with Orochimaru after Minato made Hokage.

Finally the last kick in the teeth was that his two students Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara left Konoha to find their own lives in a place that suited them better in life than being a ninja after Obito unlocked his **Mangekyo Sharingan **and then taking his uncle's **Mangekyo Sharingan **after the man begged Obito to seeing as their clan head Fugaku was planning something big and he didn't want his **Sharingan **to be part of the plan.

Though they weren't the only two to leave two Hyuga one from the main branch a man named Takashi and a female branch family member named Yui left after Takashi took the curse seal off his lover and the two vanished with Obito and Rin causing a massive uproar within the Hyuga Clan as well as the whole village.

All in all Konohagakure no Sato was now a fallen shadow of its former self, all because of the fact that they lost their Jinchuriki due to the village leader being so damn stupid to follow along with everyone else. The village needed something and that something wouldn't come for another five months on the night of October 10th when things would never be the same again.

(Tenrou Island)

We now find Kushina on a small birthing table that Zeref made as Kushina was screaming in pain while holding the dark wizards hand.

"DAMN THIS HURTS SO FUCKING BAD ZEREF-KUN" Kushina yelled!

"I'm sorry you are in so much pain my love but when this is all over you'll be happy" Zeref said.

"WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER I'M NEVER GOING TO LET THAT _THING _EVER ENTER ME AGAIN FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE" Kushina roared!

"Calm down Kushina-chan, this is the pain talking not you" Zeref pleaded.

"HERE HE COMES ZEREF-KUN, AND IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO HIM IN THE FUTURE I'LL GET YOU" Kushina yelled!

With a final grunt a baby boy was born with a small amount of black hair and a combination of Zeref's and Kushina's skin color. Then the kyuubi with the last of its strength forced its way out of the seal and was glaring at the young couple right in front of them.

"**Like I told you human I'd kill you and your boyfriend" the kyuubi said.**

Though nothing happened as Zeref handed their son over to Kushina and walked over to the massive fox and flexed his powers sending the demon down to hell for nine months and then it would go back to the Elemental Nations and to be sealed within a new host.

"Kushina-chan, it's all over now" Zeref said.

"I know Zeref-kun, though now I want you to meet Naruto Uzumaki our son" Kushina said.

Zeref looked at his son who was now opening his eyes showing he had his mother's eyes and gave a small giggle to the dark wizard and held his hands out wanting to be held by his father. Zeref smiled and held his son and then looked at Kushina who went through a few hand signs and was now fully healed through the birthing and the extraction of the kyuubi and was now leaning next to Zeref.

"_This is going to break her heart, but the sealing is kicking up again I don't have much time" Zeref thought._

"Kushina-chan I have some bad news" Zeref said.

"Don't tell me it's that seal that you told me about" Kushina asked?

"Yes it is and now I have to go now, but know that you will always be in my heart" Zeref said.

"How do you expect to answer Naruto-chan when he asks about you, or when he wants to know more about you" Kushina asked?

"I know Kushina-chan I wanted nothing more than to be right there beside you and raise our son together but now this is all on you now and I wish you the best of luck" Zeref said.

So with a final nod to the woman who was the very being that kept him going he handed Naruto over to her and smiled at before walking away and a flash of light Zeref was sealed within the island once again and Kushina shushined to a nearby town holding her son who was now asleep with a small smile on his face, the same smile that Zeref used whenever he looked at her.

"Goodnight Naruto Z. Uzumaki and know that your mother will be with you every step of the way and that nothing on this planet will ever separate the two of us" Kushina said.

With that said Kushina Uzumaki felt her eyes shutting as sleep over took her and she slept for the rest of the day holding on to her son like any mother would.

**There we go, I got this idea from reading the stories Jinchuriki Sasuke and Jinchuriki Hinata and it's the kind of thing except who the mother and pairing is going to be. Also the four Konoha people that left are going to be in this as well so don't think that Obito, Rin, and the two Hyuga happen to be throw away people. Also there is a poll on my profile that is for magical power for the third crossover thing so please vote. **


End file.
